Love until the End
by A.L. Mitchell
Summary: Rose is a daughter of a merchant in Britain and Dimitri is her fathers gaurdian when her father Ian is killed by Strigoi attack she and her mom move to turkey and her mom gets remaried to the king Abe. Dimitri goes missing after moving with them to protect Rose. Where did he go? Will Rose leave turkey to find him? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody, **_

_**So I changed my mind on together again, sorry. But I don't really like how the story is missing so much details and parts so I've decided to just rewrite it.**_

_**So here's the deal if you like this one better then TA#1 just unfavorite it and favor this one… if the first one's favs get too low I'll just delete it. Sound good?**_

_**Well I'll put more thought into it, more detail and all that jazz and hopefully its better then the first. **_

_**AND NOTE TO THIS ENTIRE STORY IS DIFFERENT SO KEEP AN OPEN MIND PLEASE.**_

_**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT PLEASE!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved.**_

Full summery.

Little did I believe in conspiracies, mythical tales, and legends; until I met a brown haired, brown eyed god named Dimitri. He was my father's guardian and low and behold we fell in love. A secret romance like in the books I read, we kept it under wraps, hidden from all eyes, all minds no one knew until one night it all fell apart. I found something that _was _in myths and legends. But I lost one person that was the closest to my heart for it and what it held for endless opportunities. But I can save that one person…for a price.

Ch.1

_ROSES POV FOR THE SUMMERYAND THIS PART_

My father is a merchant in Britain, is name Ivan **(I forget his last name) **he is famous for his silk trading overseas and the large farm he owned. We are rich and in danger the Strigoi had found out about how he had one of them killed for trading an infertile pig for a fat, lively, healthy cow. I told him it was an unfair trade but he thought he knew it all. I was right and he went into a fit.

The anger arose in the Strigoi land not too far from Britain, three weeks travel to be precise but unfortunately for us they only had eight days travel.

I didn't get to leave the farm too often because of it and he and mother got a guardian each, they called themselves Dhampir's. And that's when I met Dimitri and the other guardian Tasha, who guards mother Janine Hathaway.

I walked into the markets looking for something to eat, it was around noon. The sun rose high in the sky, it was hot and sticky, I hated it especially in a dress that I couldn't breathe in much less sit in without falling over from exhaustion or fainting like a damsel in distress. So I just stand, all day, sweating buckets, waiting to get this infernal thing off.

I strolled into one of the booths for food, an apple was for sale; cheap. As I went to put the crisp skin to my mouth a small orphan child looked up at me with pleading eyes I smiled and handed it to him. He smiled and gave me a throaty thank you as he ran to his small sister to share. I asked the man selling the food for three loaves of bread and two more apples. He gave me a skeptical look but did as I asked without question. I handed him the money and walked over to the orphaned siblings. The apple was finished between them, I knelt down and handed them all of the food except the seconded apple I wanted. Their smiles brightened as they took the bread and apple. The little girl handed her brother her loaf of bread and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back gently, when the hug was over she and her brother left to their small home in an alley.

I sighed feeling a little more than upset with poverty. The children need to come first rather than the adults, they were our next generation and should be in a little better condition then I or any other merchant here. Then I smiled I did a good deed for them and saved them from starvation.

"That was nice of you." Said someone behind me, I looked to see who it was. He was tall with red hair and green eyes, freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. He was cute but I didn't recognize him.

"Thank you, I try my best. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, I'm Mason Ashford."

"Rose Hathaway" He held out his hand for me to take it, I did and he turned it up and brought his lips to meet the skin. As he was returning it back to me I set it to my side and took a bite out of the apple.

"So why did you help those orphans?"

"Why not?" I retorted, he gave me a small grimace, a lady doesn't talk to a man like him the way I did. But I don't care a mans a man and nothing more nothing less. Yes they did build the houses and everything but I still gave them their respect they deserved just not as much as other ladies would.

"Well it seems strange that a woman of your statues would do something so nice for orphans."

"What's wrong with a heart?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean to offend or upset you, sorry." Sorry for what?

"It's alright you didn't. I'm just trying to spread some kindness around here."

"Oh….." just as he was going to say more he was called by someone in the background.

"I must excuse myself Miss Rose." He held out his hand again and gave it a small kiss.

"Have a lovely day." He said and turned to leave with an impatient caller.

"You too" I said to his back awkwardly.

Next it was my turn to leave.

Sunset was not far away when I entered the door of the house, I was greeted by Dimitri's sweet small smile and Tasha's smug one.

"Where have you been young lady?" father came down the stairs with mother in tow. They both looked equally mad and irritated.

"Out in the markets"

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders not answering. He rose an eyebrow.

"I was doing good deeds"

"For whom?"

"People"

"Rose you know not to go out without anybody with you that you know."

"I was with Lissa" I lied.

Lissa was my best friend with equally good looks as me but with the British blond hair and blue eyes. We have been best friends since infancy. Our parents are friends and host parties in order to promote their businesses. We get along well almost as if we were sisters.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously

"Really, because she can be in two places at once?"

"She was here?" I was in so much trouble, _again_.

"Yeah I guess she can be isn't that amazing!" he said melodramaticaly. I smiled innocently and tried to pull myself out of trouble.

"Rose, this reckless behavior has to stop" mother chimed in I mentally rolled my eyes, they've said the same thing for over a year and never did anything to enforce it, in for which I was grateful for.

"Sure, sure I'll do better next time I promise." Again the eye's narrowed.

"You said that the last time and the time before that and so on."

"Yes because I was younger now I'm a woman who sticks to my promises like a responsible adult" I nodded after the statement just for impasses. Now he frowned; irritated and retreated up the stairs. Mother just looked at me disappointed, as usual. But I didn't mind anymore it takes to much energy trying to please her then just disobeying her. She left after him after a frown.

_**Ok I think that's it for the first chapter. What do you think? Like? Dislike? **_

_**Review please!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm bored and full of energy so here's the next chapter for you!**_

_**Beta-ed by ItaSaku1**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved**_

Chapter two

**RPOV**

I rolled my eyes at the slamming door and heard a small chuckle from Dimitri behind me followed by a snort from Tasha.

"That went well" Tasha said annoyed.

It wouldn't be the first time they've given me this lecture, yet they have never tried to stop me. If I had to go with someone to the markets other than Lissa they could get a guardian for me but they didn't and I can't figure out why, unless they didn't want me. I shook my head they couldn't possibly not want me I'm their only child and my mother is barren.

Again I rolled my eyes, still facing away from them. Dimitri laughed out loud this time, I had to smile, getting away with these things were easy and hardly any work on my part, but I felt a little bit upset. They treated me like a child and had me sit at home all day doing nothing but cook and clean. I hated that and longed for adventure, like the ones in my books but sadly that won't happen because they're fiction and this is reality, where a women's greatest adventure is in the bedroom and the man gets ALL the credit….bastards.

"I suppose so but it isn't over" I said, there was a sigh,

"You really should listen to them Rose" it was Dimitri who spoke.

"And why is that?"

"Because they're your parents and you should listen to them."

"Maybe they should listen to me as well." It was partially true that they do listen to me, only when I need something materialistic like money or cloths but as far as emotional support there is nothing but a cold heart and shoulder. Often I would be yelled at for trying to speak with them about anything. So I've decided not to talk to them at all unless they talk first.

"It takes two to fix a problem, Rose." He said. I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs.

"Well than they have a lot to fix between our relationships, like you said it only takes two." I walked to my room and opened my door, as it was shutting I added "against one." And with that it creaked closed.

Supper came by faster than I thought, I wasn't crying, why should I, their the problem here, I try my best to please them only to get all my hard work thrown back in my face. So I decided not to try so hard if they can't be pleased they can be_dis_pleased or disappointed; whichever comes first.

The knock on my door signaled supper and it was time for me to go downstairs. Skipping down the floor to the table I sat down gingerly on my father's left hand side, three seats down. My plate was served by a maid whose name slip's my mind often. I gave her a smile in return saying 'thank you' she returned it with a smaller 'you're welcome.' The food was ate in silence, forks often clinked on the glass plates and cups were constantly sipped out of, my father sometimes took earnest gulps to my displeasure and the maids refilled it to the brim with more liquid; red wine for father, tea for mother and I.

I hardly drank any tea it was bitter and tasted like plants; well it_is_mostly made of herbs but still it's awful stuff that I could not believe people drink. Maybe they disliked it just as much as I did but would never say it out loud because it was fashion just like the god awful dresses, corsets, and shoes we stuff ourselves into just to look like we had a head.

I sipped at the distasteful drink and chased it down with the last of my bread. I finished and walked up back into my room to get ready for bed.

The next morning I was up before dawn, nobody was awake, the house stood silent. Thank the heavens I didn't have to be forced into a corset because it was early so I slipped on a nice loose fitting dress with flat shoes that fit comfortably on my feet- I could walk all day in them without feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable- and snuck out of the house. The air was cool and crisp when I finally shut the door with a small bang. Dancing down the darkened pathway I spotted Dimitri down at the middle, whom happened to be walking up at the worst possible moment.

I quickly tried to hide behind a tree but it was too late he had already spotted me.

"Beauty like yours Rose can never hide behind a tree" I paused, he has to be joking, I peeked around the trunk and looked him dead on- the sun was coming up to near dawn- his hair looked darker than usual so that must mean he bathed, a slight breeze floated by bringing me a strong scent of grass and herbs, never again will I look at tea the same way again. Dimitri was very handsome; his perfect chiseled face looked like God had hand made it as well as the prominent muscles that stood from his shirt, his height gave him more of an edge that defined his fierceness and authority tenfold, not to mention intimidating others and his don't-mess-with -me attitude just added to everything. He could be God and I would be his eternal worshipper.

"Well your handsome height could give you away whereas mine is perfect for it" I retorted, he gave me a crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

"But you got caught anyway."

"Only because you caught me off guard,"

"Well then next time be on it and don't sneak away," and with that he continued walking up to the house. I stared at his back. Unbelievable he let me go! I smiled happily and went into the early markets. Everyone was putting out their supplies tiredly, I smiled again it was nice being out in the early morning without the hot sun beating down on you. People smiled as I walked by nodding their heads in a respectful manner only merchants and their families get because they're well known. I smiled and nodded back politely.

As the day wore on so did my hunger. I stood in the small line at the same booth I went to yesterday and bought a small slice of bread. After it was eaten I was thirsty so I went to stand in another line for the well in the middle of the market square. Ever so slowly it moved up and I was up. Drinking a dipper full I was satisfied.

"Rose!" my name was shouted after I left so the next person could have their turn, I looked to see who had called me and saw Lissa waving her arm in my direction. I skipped over and saw her parents talking to one of the men who ran a booth.

"Hey Lissa" we hugged briefly.

"What are you doing here, aren't you in major trouble from yesterday?" I just shrugged my shoulders in a 'who cares' manner. She gave me a small smile.

"You want to go walk around?" I asked getting bored with just sitting here, she nodded and we strolled away from her parents.

"So you're not in trouble?"

"No they let me go."

"You're so spoiled you know that Rose?"

"Yes I do, now let's get out of here I'm getting claustrophobic." I said as it neared the busiest times of the day where people are pushing and running into you in all directions and seeing three people in front of you is impossible. She nodded and we broke away from the crowd, I led us to the edge of the woods- the only woods left near us- and sat down so we were far enough in that no one would see us and it was quiet enough to talk without shouting. We sat at the base of a trunk of a large oak tree; we waited in perfect silence, just what we needed after a long week.

"So you parents guardians seem….nice."

"Dimitri does but not Tasha," I laughed she looked at me puzzled.

"You call them by their first names?"

"Yes but only to anger my parents."

"Oh…"then she added "Why do you do it Rose? Anger them I mean." I laughed at her

"I don't know really." I looked around the sun already set below the mountains casting darkness throughout the forest. "Come on we should leave" I said and helped her off the ground as soon as I stood up and stretched. A branch snapped up above us and I looked up thinking it was a tired tree animal but was met with a pair of red rimmed eyes. I backed up and grabbed Lissa's wrist and ran like hell.

The markets were our only hope of safety so I ran us there. To my dismay everything was closed up for the night and nobody was awake restlessly wondering around. I looked around for something to fight with if it was my last chance to keep us both safe. I went for a lit street lamp and a forgotten oil can. Spilling the oil around us I dashed for the street lamp. The post was higher than I imagined, a foot tall at the most, the metal rod holding it above the ground didn't budge if I pushed, frustrated and frightened I jumped for it. The lamp fell to the ground with a clatter and broke apart, the fire that was keeping lit by oil flared up. I grabbed for a stick nearby and had it lit running to Lissa just as the Strigoi came running from the forest I dropped the lit stick and the oil burned catching the Strigoi by surprise and burning them as well.

Both Lissa and I screamed out of pure terror as we witnessed the Strigoi disintegrate to a pile of ash.

_**One word…**_

_**REVIEW! (For the next chapter)**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been so long I have finals this week and studying like crazy to pass them. _

_A.L. Mitchell_

_All rights reserved_

Chapter three

"Lissa!" I yelled as she fell, covering her eyes as if to imagine she didn't witness the burning Strigoi. I went down with her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders in comfort, she sobbed and sobbed and before long people from the market who lived here awoke and came out to see what the entire ruckus was about. I kept my voice to myself as the people called a doctor and asked me what had happened, keeping my eyes glued to Lissa when she was escorted down to her house and I was to mine until I couldn't see her.

Movement up ahead caught my eye; the people also noticed this as they drew their weapons.

"Who's there?" someone boomed behind me making me jump.

"Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera!" a male called, it was Dimitri, I walked slightly faster to them, when I got into their arms reach I stopped just behind them and turned to the people.

"Thank you" it was all I said before turning and heading home. Dimitri and Tasha fallowed close behind and asked what had happened, I didn't tell them and gave them my silence as an answer. Unsatisfied they asked again, the silence didn't budge, and they still pestered, again no answer.

"What happened Rose?" Tasha asked for the fifth time tonight, Dimitri stopped after I didn't answer him the second time but Tasha wouldn't let it go. I held my tongue from her as I wanted to say some un-lady like things. She pestered a little more until Dimitri stepped in when I wanted to blow up in her face and say the things I thought about.

_Sorry it's so short I'll write more later._

_THANK GOD IT'S SUMMER_

_ALSO THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT TOGETHER AGAIN _

_A.L. Mitchell_


	4. Chapter 4

_**All rights reserved**_

Ch.5

It's been three days since the Strigoi attack. Lissa hasn't come out of her house since then, I've been out and about doing my normal routine as if nothing happened. People glanced at me curiously but didn't say anything. I was tough enough to keep the memory in the back of my mind; Dimitri thought so as well and said if I had the opportunity and willingness I would be a great guardian. I did but my parents didn't, even though a word was not said about it.

I walked around the markets again today and stopped by the spot where I killed the Strigoi. I stood and stared feeling uneasy; something was going to happen-soon.

"Rose" someone touched my shoulder, I turned to see who it was; Mason stood in front of me with a smile reaching his ears.

"Hello Mason, how are you today?" I asked politely

"I'm fine, how about you?" he said in the same manor.

"The same. I heard the news…." He led off not wanting to finish. I turned back to the spot and stared down, there were no markings of it ever happening but I knew the exact place where it happened, it was burned inside my mind.

"Yes it seems everyone from a thousand miles did; no matter what's done is done." I hoped it was done; but the feeling didn't retreat, the one feeling that something was going to happen, I couldn't point it out.

"Yes I suppose so. You don't feel guilty about it?" it took me awhile to answer. I didn't- the Strigoi were already dead-the walking dead, no soul, blood drinkers, and night walkers-they had no life left yet they live forever. It was a strange curse that I could not comprehend.

"No I don't"

"But you killed a man, a living breathing man!" That's when I realized he didn't know what that_man_was.

"You don't know what you are talking about; he was no man much less human." It slipped but he didn't know how much that meant for anyone who knew of Strigoi.

"What do you mean? Did he hurt you?"

"Sort of; look Mason I would rather talk about something else other than this if you don't mind." I let it come out harshly; it was the only way to make him shut up.

"I'm sorry." He said, I nodded and turned to walk around or sit somewhere.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" it was random and out of the blue but I didn't care.

"Nothing, why?"

"I would like to take you out if you don't mind." He sounded slightly pushy and rude but I shrugged it off

"If it would satisfy you than sure," I could possibly convince him of his liking to me.

"Great I'll see you at sunrise at your front door." With that he walked off, the feeling was back.

I was at my doorstep before sunset, surprisingly. I went to my room to get the dress off before anything and changed into my night gown. I went down stairs for a glass of water when I ran into my father. He looked surprised as well.

"You're back early" he said, I nodded and went around him into the kitchen to pour the glass.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're not talking."

"I'm tired."

"Oh ok" that's when Dimitri stepped in, glanced around nervously, and walked back out. I think it was because he thought he was interrupting

"Just to let you know I have a date with Mason Ashford tomorrow night." he froze

"You are getting involved with him?" the tone was bitter, I didn't care

"No it's just one date so I could get him off my back. I don't like him that way or any man like that. Maybe someday one will get lucky but not today or for a while." He relaxed slightly,

"But you do like just one now?" I nodded downing my second glass.

"Yes but we can't be together and I don't think he likes me back."

"Who is it and maybe…"

"No it won't happen I can already see it." I interrupted

"Well…"

"Isn't this supposed to be a subject for women?" I asked growing more tired by the second.

"Yes but I'm your father I have the right to know. Now who is it?"

"Forget I said anything." I snapped. He frowned but did as I asked.

I left the kitchen and saw Dimitri leaning against the right wall eavesdropping on the conversation.

I shook my head at him and retreated to my room.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


End file.
